In the financial services industry, buyers and sellers (e.g., traders) of financial instruments typically monitor and use information from one or more information sources when forming decisions to buy or sell the financial instruments. These information sources may provide data related to securities, such as equities, futures, options, etc. A user interface on a computing device may be provided in association with the information sources to facilitate selecting and viewing data of interest. Data may be provided in real-time, as up-to-date data can be important to allow the trader to quickly identify unusual market activity (which may signal opportunities for profit) and act accordingly.
In some cases, traders or financial analysts may track the price of a particular financial instrument to generate near-term or long-term (or both) price predictions based on certain indicators in the price data provided by their information sources. The indicators may be trading volume, price trends and the like. In general, such predictions tend to be reactive, and based on historical data. As a result, by the time a prediction can be made with confidence, the opportunity to profit from successfully exploiting the price predictions may be lost.